The Past Returns
by Bonnie S
Summary: As Yami and Téa admit their feelings and start their relationship down a new path, New Millennium items are disclosed – the Manacles of Truth and Power. Two young women appear, each wearing one of the Manacles!
1. 1

The Past Returns

Chapter: 1?

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh and all of its components (characters, places, items, etc) are the property of Kazuki Takahashi (© 1996).

Synopsis: An AR of the Battle City Tournament arc seeing as I have only watched up to where Yami and Yugi defeated the Silent One for the God Card Isis (?).

As Yami and Téa admit their feelings and start their relationship down a new path, New Millennium items are disclosed to the gang, Seto, and Mokuba – the Manacles of Truth and Power. Each could only be welded by two distinct women – the younger sister and cousin of the Pharaoh! Two young women appear, each wearing one of the Manacles! Are they Yami's family? Moreover, do they come just in time to help against a dark foe that has been waiting for the right time to strike?

Rating: PG temporarily (for good measure)

* * *

Téa groaned as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Within her dream, she was running down a dark corridor and could hear a mob chasing her. It felt so real – more so than in any dream she had ever had in her life! Her muscles burned and her belly ached in pain from the running, but the shouts of the angry groans that were just behind her drove her to run faster. It was monsters chasing her! She barely took note of the corridor she was in as she accelerated her pace. The walls … there were some kind of writing on them … no symbols and pictures ... Hieroglyphs!

The place had a feeling of familiarity to it, as if she had been here before. The information was there in her mind, but Téa wasn't able to retrieve it from the depths of her psyche. All she was sure of was that safety lay at the end of the hall she was running through. She needed something ... no, it was someone. Téa knew then that she was searching for someone. It was someone she loved dear. Yet, whom could she love so deeply?

She knew that she had to get to the end of the hall in order to find him. It was just a little further. She would be safe in the far room. Téa just made it through the door and slammed it shut before the crowd of zombies could catch her. What was happening?

She hated feeling this way! She felt so very alone. Somehow, Téa knew that all of her friends were gone – killed. These Shadow Games **_had_** to end … the world was counting on the two of them … her and The Pharaoh. But, how did she know that? Why did this feel so familiar? Yes, she had grown to love him. Yet, Téa also accepted there was a chance that he loved another long before the two of them ever met ... meaning that his heart likely belonged to another.

After finally catching her breath, Téa turned around and saw him standing there next to the window. Was that the Pharaoh of the Millennium Puzzle? Yes, it was … but he was dressed very differently than the last time she had seen him. The young man looked like the image of him on the stone tablets the two of them saw in the museum! But, he looked so grief stricken and glad at the same time. Was he glad to see her? Did Téa really stand a chance for his heart?

Looking down at herself somewhat in the fogginess of the dream, Téa found that she too was dressed unusually herself. She looked like one of the women on those stone tablets that she and The Pharaoh saw at the museum when they discovered the truth of him being the legendary Pharaoh who gave his life to end the games. Yes, she looked like the one who was fancier than all but two of the woman in the tablet that had made The Pharaoh heartbroken. There was something else, but something in her mind simply ignored it as a natural part of herself when he drew her into his arms. It felt so comfortable to be wrapped in his embrace that Téa found herself wishing he felt this way for her alone.

"They are all gone but the four of us, Teana. I saw the bodies and feared I had lost you three as well. You are with me now, so they too must be safe. You, Kisara, Solina, and I are all who have made it this far. I do not think that we can succeed in ending these games forever, my love."

Téa gasped as she shot up in her bed at that. His love? What was going on? Something was about to happen, and she was terrified about it. Words came from her mouth, but she wasn't in control! "We will because I have full faith in you, my Pharaoh and beloved husband, and I have my faith in the Light of Hope."

Yugi and The Pharaoh together had successfully defeated Marik in his first bid for control of the Millennium Puzzle, and The Pharaoh's still hidden powers, only the day before. It had angered their new enemy, but he learned where the Pharaoh now gained his strength from – his friends – and planned to use it as the weakness to break The Pharaoh. Somewhere in Battle City, Marik was waiting to use one of the friends as a pawn against his foe again. This set all of them in grave danger.

Because of that, the group all decided to rest together in the same building – each room connecting to the next for added protection. Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Moto, was in the first room. Beside him was Yugi, who had made sure that everyone was locked in from intruders in the hallway before going to bed himself. Then it was Téa's room. On her other side, Tristan was sleeping – at least Téa hoped he still was after her racket. Beyond him were Joey, then Serenity, and finally Mia.

Téa tried to calm down, but she felt so alone again, as she had in her dream when she was running. When Yugi rushed into the room a heartbeat after she woke, it was as if the guy within her friend knew she needed them both that moment. "Are you alright, Téa?"

"Yeah, I just had a strange dream Yugi. I think it was about what happened near the end of the last Shadow Games. The Pharaoh called me Teana, and talked about someone named Kisara and Solina. The four of us were the last of some group. And then I woke up." She wasn't about to confess to Yugi what The Pharaoh said completely.

She shook her head in a desperate bid to shake off her growing fear. She was going to lose one of them – she just knew it. Téa and Yugi had been friends for so long, but she had these feelings for The Pharaoh she didn't know how or if she should express. How could she choose one or the other? Moreover … would the choice be hers to make?

A second later, Yugi let The Pharaoh take over. Téa couldn't help but smile when the one time Pharaoh sat beside her on the bed with a worried look on his face. "Téa, are you certain of those names – Teana, Kisara, and Solina? This is very important."

"Yes Pharaoh, I'm sure of it." It took all she had to keep from wrapping her arms around his neck and relaxing in his embrace as she did in her dream – the one she was certain would come if she ever did pull him towards herself.

If he hadn't shut his eyes so quickly, Téa was certain she would have seen tears in her Pharaoh's eyes. He sighed hard, and it worried her. "Téa, it has been a very long time since I have heard those names. In hearing them, I now can see the faces of the women connected to them clearly. You were right, I think that was the night I ended the games for what I had hoped would have been forever. Kisara was my younger sister, who I adored."

"And Solina?" Téa was a little afraid of what he might have to say about her name.

Seemingly sensing this, The Pharaoh smiled. "Solina was our cousin. All of the trouble those two used to get into! Yet, they were devoted to one another, Teana, and me. The four of us never questioned the loyalty of each other or the others … we simply trusted."

For the first time that night, Téa felt slightly at ease. Whenever he smiled or chuckled, she always felt safe and happy. But, before she could say anything else, he stood up and walked over to the door. She just had to know.

"Pharaoh? What about Teana?"

He looked almost lost and lonely at that question. A part of Téa felt so guilty for causing him such pain. After a beat, he sighed again. "She was my Queen … my only love. I remember that somehow she died in my arms that night … just before I ended it all. Goodnight Téa."

"Wait. Is Yugi listening to us?" Téa felt the need to tell him. However, this was not something for Yugi to hear. She wanted this to be between herself and the former Pharaoh.

"Not now. What is it, Téa?" The Pharaoh was visibly curious.

Téa took a breath and decided that no matter what happened, he had the right to know. "I didn't just see it as a dream. It was as if I was reliving it. I ran through a door and slammed it shut. You were there and called me Teana … your love."

That put The Pharaoh hard against the door in shock. Could it be that he was not on his own with new friends only? Could a piece of all that he lost still exist?

Téa got out of her bed, walked over to him, and answered that question soundly without hearing him ask it. "A part of your past is still alive inside of me, Pharaoh. So, the next time you feel alone and of little use, just remember that your Teana is still living and will never abandon you and that she is very proud of you."

Without a thought, The Pharaoh kissed Téa's forehead and pulled her into an embrace himself. Though it shocked her for a few moments, she quickly fulfilled her dreams and returned his hug with all of her might, leaving his kiss in turn on his tear stained cheek – her Pharaoh couldn't hold back his tears of hope and relief.

"Thank you Téa. You have no idea how much that meant to me. I have missed her … you … for so very long."

She smiled at that. To have made him happy made the strange dream worth it all. "Well, now I'm here. And I know that you will be there for me whenever I need you, just like I am there for you."

Téa tried and failed to hide her yawn from him. Yugi chuckled from within the mind he shared with The Pharaoh. '_We're all tired. Maybe we should stay with her tonight. After all the two of you haven't had any private time together in about five thousand years or so – unless you count that date I set you two up on._'

'_You set us up? Téa_ _had no idea of your plan either. You remind me of a younger me, my friend._' The Pharaoh held Téa tighter slightly. He hadn't been so happy – not since the early hours on the night that she died in his arms.

Yugi could sense what was going on in the Pharaoh's mind. '_All right, I think that is old news now. Time for some sleep, unless we want Marik to defeat us if we have to face him tomorrow?_'

'_First things first Yugi. I won't force Téa into our arms._' The Pharaoh ruled. "Téa, we should all get some sleep. But, I know that Yugi and I both will be too worried about you to rest. Would you mind if we just sat in that chair and watch over you?"

She smiled at him. "If you're not too uncomfortable about it, I have a better idea."

Téa pulled gently on his arm as she led him back to her bed. How she hoped she wasn't pushing things too quickly with him. "That chair would get intolerable after awhile, and I don't think that you two are going to let me out of your sights until it is time to split up tomorrow. So, you guys can share the bed with me. I mean we'll just be sleeping and this way I won't be afraid to close my eyes. That is unless …"

"I didn't want to move too quickly for you Téa, or else I would have mentioned it myself. Are you sure you won't mind?" The Pharaoh looked so happy and distant all at the same time. That mysterious distance was what attracted Téa to The Pharaoh. How was she supposed to act with her friend Yugi when his spirit friend was the guy of her dreams – and seemingly her husband in another life?

She blushed for a moment. This was a decision that would change the shape of their relationship. And once the relationship changed, she knew there would be nothing that could undo that alteration. Her heart told her that this was exactly what she wanted to do.

"I'm sure. Come on, it's late and we're all tired." Téa's heart raced as he slid under the covers and settled close to her body. That filled her with feelings of warmth, comfort, safety, and love.

For a moment, they laid there next to one another wordlessly absorbing those wonderful feelings in. Then The Pharaoh slid his nearest arm under her neck and around her shoulders, which made the feeling intensify. Taking that as a signal that the other was at ease with the new situation they were in, both of them relaxed and allowed their relationship move into deeper areas.

Téa rested her head on The Pharaoh's chest and sighed happily when he embraced her tightly a moment before rubbing her back almost absentmindedly. She knew that this was how their life together had been five thousand years before, and this was how she hoped their lives would one day be again. In each other's arms and at peace with the night.

When a cool wind blew through the open window and Téa shivered just slightly, The Pharaoh pulled the blankets up over her back and shoulders before again wrapping her in his arms. It strengthened the feeling of serenity and safety lying in his arms gave her. Téa knew that this was where she wanted to be for the rest of her life.

The Pharaoh too sighed with content as he held his reborn love in his arms for the first time knowing her place in his past. He was grateful for the companionship that he had with Yugi and his friends, and yet still felt so alone. In his faintest memories, Teana had been his one reason for living so long before. Such was a source of joy he thought had been lost for all time. Now he had her there in his friend Téa, laying on his chest as she had many a night – five thousand years before. He had his reason to go on back, and he would not lose her as he had long before. That The Pharaoh was determined to do.

Her weary voice drew him back to that moment. "Goodnight Pharaoh. Sleep well. And tell Yugi I said goodnight too."

'_Tell Téa that I said goodnight._' Yugi whispered out.

The Pharaoh chuckled softly. "Yugi heard you and he wishes you a goodnight too, Téa. As do I. Sleep well, biaw mrwt m mawt."

"What does that mean?" Téa softly asked.

He knew that she wouldn't let it go until he explained the truth to her. The Pharaoh smiled how she was just what he called her. "My love anew."

Téa whimpered in awe of that as she looked up into his violet eyes. "Biaw mrwt m mawt. I like that. Goodnight, my Pharaoh and friend and now more?"

"More than friends yes, but how much more we will discover day by day Téa. I want us to build our relationship now, not force ourselves to continue the past. I want this to be because you wish it too. But, that is a talk for another time. Sleep well beloved."

"Sleep well my love." Téa smiled as she softly kissed his chest.

There … she had finally done it! She had told The Pharaoh how she felt, and was now in his arms! In moments, she dosed off to a better night's sleep.

The Pharaoh on the other hand simply closed his eyes to better focus. In a few heartbeats, he was within the mind and body that he shared. Standing there waiting on him was the young man who freed him, became his friend by trusting him to help though the last duels of the Duelist Kingdom, and had looked out for him by guarding the puzzle and moving him closer to Téa.

"Yugi, you are one sneaky young man." The Pharaoh grinned. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy.

Yugi had a knowing smirk on his face. To him Téa had always been a sister, aunt, and sometimes mother too. He had never thought of her in any other terms than that. Nevertheless, Yugi knew that The Pharaoh had felt love of a deeper level towards their friend, and the young man wanted to see that love grow and bloom.

He trusted the lost Pharaoh. But, just in case, was ready to teach a lesson if he ever hurt Téa. "I know. But anyone could see that you two are meant to be."

The Pharaoh smiled as he shook his head. He knew the underlying promise of retribution that Yugi had in his young heart. It would have been the same in The Pharaoh's if any man took on his own lost family.

"What Téa and I will become is yet to be determined my friend. Teana and I had no choice in our relationship for our families arranged our marriage. We were lucky that we were childhood friends and found ourselves on the edge of actual love when the time of our marriage came. I want Téa to have more of a choice in this new life."

Yugi was in awe of that. "You must really love Téa to wait."

"She means the world to me, and not only because she is my Teana reborn. Téa is her own woman and in some ways is very different from my Teana. Still there are all of the similarities. Her courage, determination, faith, it is hard to look at her and not see my lost love." The Pharaoh admitted. Then he sighed and turned to Yugi. "Thank you for allowing us time together, my young friend."

Yugi gave his sneaky grin. "You two deserve it. After all, one never knows how much time one has to spend with those her or she cares about. Goodnight Pharaoh."

And with that, Yugi slipped into the room that he had within the puzzle, leaving a stunned Pharaoh looking at the retreating back of his young vessel in wonder. An entire night out of the puzzle and in control of their body both? The Pharaoh whispered as he retook control over the body he shared with the young man, "thank you, Yugi."

The Pharaoh looked down on the beautiful woman in his arms. Yes, he loved Téa with all of his heart. But he wanted her to have all of her dreams come true as well. Even if it meant losing her for a time, The Pharaoh was going to give Téa all of her dreams.

On the other side of Téa's room, the other door softly closed – successfully hiding the snickering fools from the couple. Tristan would have rushed straight into Téa's room after hearing her start, but he woke up Joey as a back up. By the time the two of them made it to the door, they heard Yugi and Téa's muffled voices calmly talking. Nothing was wrong, but both want to make sure.

They opened the door just enough to hear the conversation from where Téa asked if Yugi was listening. Obviously, The Pharaoh was out of the puzzle and in control. The two of them listened to the last of the conversation and saw the couple slip into bed together.

Tristan shut the door with a smirk on his face. The two in the other room deserved the privacy. Still he hoped that he would not find himself kept awaked half the night listening to the pair making out.

"Ah Tristan, I believe that you owe me twenty bucks!" Joey pointed out once they moved away from the door.

Only then did Tristan remember the bet he and Joey made during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, before they all figured out about The Pharaoh. "Well, the bet was that **_Yugi_** and Téa got together … not **_The Pharaoh_** and Téa."

Joey growled in frustration. "Hey, they're the same guy … just different spirits that's all!"

"Here, you big baby. If it will give them some peace and quiet, here's your twenty!" Tristan slapped the money into Joey's hand.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about! Night Tristan!" Joey crowed as he went back to bed.

Tristan shook his head as he settled back into bed for the night. He was happy for his friends. They really cared about one another, and made a great couple. He just hoped that everything would work out for them. Still there was that nagging feeling of doom looming near. Like something was about to break up all of their happiness.

* * *

I know that this was unexpected, but I did some research into the series seeing as all but one of my copies of the episodes were wiped out by Hurricane Charlie almost a year ago. I've fiddled with some of the story line I started with, and a few names have been changed. I think it might be a good idea to re-read the re-vamped chapters just to keep the facts straight.

Bonnie


	2. 2

The Past Returns

Chapter: 2?

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh and all of its components (characters, places, items, etc) are the property of Kazuki Takahashi (© 1996).

Synopsis: An AR of the Battle City Tournament arc seeing as I have only watched up to where Yami and Yugi defeated the Silent One for the God Card Isis (?).

As Yami and Téa admit their feelings and start their relationship down a new path, New Millennium items are disclosed to the gang, Seto, and Mokuba – the Manacles of Truth and Power. Each could only be welded by two distinct women – the younger sister and cousin of the Pharaoh! Two young women appear, each wearing one of the Manacles! Are they Yami's family? Moreover, do they come just in time to help against a dark foe that has been waiting for the right time to strike?

Chapter Rating: R for the vivid and ugly death of Teana and the old Egypt group.

* * *

The early hours of the next morning came far too soon for the Pharaoh. He thought back on the previous day. How close he had come to losing his friends … his Téa. Those two goons of Marik's had almost held him away from those he cared for most. If Kaiba hadn't come along – the Pharaoh didn't want to think of what might have happened.

Then there was the duel against the possessed Joey. It had been too close. First, they nearly lost Joey. Yet the worse moment came when then he had nearly lost Yugi. For the Pharaoh, something about that ripped apart his heart. The young man meant the world to him, but it was closer to family in depth than it was friendship – like a brother ... or more.

The fears of what could have happened haunted him the last few hours of night. In fact, it wasn't until Téa moved in his arms that the Pharaoh was able to set the day's events to the side and rest.

Yet, only hours later did the Pharaoh wake after facing a piece of his past in his dreams. The night he lost the one who he held dearest to his heart, along with all of their closest friends – and the days before, to what had caused it all. Téa had been wrong about her dream. It hadn't been of the night that the Pharaoh had ended the games – the images of the past in her dream had been of the night he lost all he loved and trusted as he trusted the monsters that dueled for his throne. Somehow, he knew that happened months before the end came ... when the Shadow Games were slowly destroying their world. Slowly he had begun to remember some of his past.

The Pharaoh thought back to the time that his sweet Téa had remembered herself, though he now remembered much more of it.

Teana and he had celebrated all the day and night before the end of all he held dear began. It was only a month into their marriage, and Ra himself had informed them of the child they had created. They announced to their kingdom the next day that in her womb was their unborn child … their son. So soon into their marriage, and they were already carrying the next Pharaoh. It should have been, and for a while was, a wonderful time.

All of their friends had congratulated them. The two high guards they had personally chose for trust – Jonouchi and Honda – and their loves – Kujaku and Salama – were the firsts to give their support. The Pharaoh's sister, Kisara, and their cousin, Solina, were busily planning their baby nephew's nursery. The Pharaoh's advisor was tickled and already planning the lessons that he would teach the next Pharaoh.

However, the Pharaoh couldn't believe that in his memories Kaiba, who had been a Priest called Seth, was more than a friend. He and Mokuba were the Pharaoh's cousins long before. Yet, the trio of them had been very much like brothers for part of the Pharaoh's life. Seth was preparing for the blessing ceremony with the help of his younger brother, Manu – who was the person the Pharaoh once knew Kaiba's little brother Mokuba as.

And then came some dark force over the known world. A dark army threatened the Kingdom's northern border, led by a ruthless King of Thieves. He called for The Pharaoh's unconditional surrender, as well as the lives of his unborn heir and wife as tributes to protect the kingdom. To refuse would mean carnage for every man, woman, and child in Egypt.

Teana and their unborn son meant everything to not only the Pharaoh, but the kingdom as well. She was kind and all praised the boy for the fact that his divine grandfather – Ra., heralded his coming. The people cried for the King to battle by summoning the monsters of the Shadow Realm, as had been done since the Pharaoh was young as a path to victory over enemies rather than sacrificing human lives in all out war.

The Pharaoh remembered all that his father had been before those monsters were discovered. He also remembered how bit-by-bit his adopted father lost his soul to the Shadow Realm – the cost of his greed for power to guard the kingdom. The old Pharaoh changed his adopted son's name from whatever name had given him by his true father through a dream to that of Yami, which meant evil, out of the paranoid state that he broke down into. Finally, the Pharaoh remembered at least one name he went by in his life – Yami.

Eventually the old Pharaoh tried to send out the three summoning stones of the powerful God monsters to the far reaches of the empire – convinced that they were the cause of his madness. Due to a feeling given to the true bearer of the Millennium Staff, Yami and Seth were luckily able to hide on last stone with scarcely a moment to lose. Yami thanked his birth father for that grace, for Ra had been on their side that night. That one God monster Card, Slither, would have to save them all. And the God of the Sun who was father not only to Yami and his twin sister, but also of the younger Gods, worried for his favored children.

Then the darkness took Yami's brotherly friend and dear cousin away by somehow taking a hold of Seth's mind. Teana and Yami took Manu into their home as a guest, as Seth didn't seem to care for anything but destroying Yami. He even stopped visiting or corresponding with Kisara – who had adored her cousin to the point of true love that the pair would never be able to enact upon in that life it seemed. This was not only because of their blood relation, which could easily be forgiven by the Kingdom. No, Seth was a Priest and further sworn never to marry by his father before the pair developed any feelings between one another.

That horrid nightmare of a memory was what tore him from the happy dream holding his love had brought him. There were only the last few hours of the night to rest, yet he held Téa tight and grounded himself with the fact that she was there in his arms – that the past was finished and now he had to keep it from coming full circle once again, at least as it finished the last life.

He finally understood why this beautiful woman was so much his wife reborn. The vow he had given to his beloved that last night. It still hurt to remember.

Yami had gone to the edge of the Shadow Realm in order to secure the guidance of those monsters that had been loyal to him. As always, the Dark Magician was kind and loyal to the young Pharaoh. The sight that greeted him when he returned to the palace however was a horror!

Yami was greeted by the sight of the two guards he held the greatest faith in – Jonouchi and Honda – as well as their loves – Kujaku and Salama – dead and bloodied in the main hall. Embedded in the wall above the women's cold bodies was Manu, dead like the rest. A soldier dying from mortal wounds told of how Yami's sister and cousin were sent into hiding, but there was no news of the Queen.

He went to the war room and looked out the window to see if some sign of his very pregnant Queen. Then he heard the sound of the zombies and saw his Teana slam the door shut. He had been so grateful she was alive that he had to hold her in his arms to be sure it was not her spirit before his eyes. "They are all gone but the four of us, Teana. You, Kisara, Solina, and I are all who have made it this far. I do not think that we can succeed in ending these games forever, my love."

Teana panted to catch her breath. "We will because I have full faith in you, my Pharaoh and beloved husband, and I have my faith in the Light of Hope. What have our allies in the Shadow Realm told you my husband and King? Our friends are all gone, our world is falling further into ruin each day that passes, and now Seth has demanded a duel of you! He said that if you do not face him and his priests that …"

"That I will forfeit the kingdom, your life, and the life of our unborn son to his new master. Go rest in our chambers, I will go defeat Seth."

He had begun to leave for the throne room – to face his old friend, Seth. He just knew that his life was about to be thrown into darkness and chaos. Teana must have sensed the same. "Yami! Please wait!"

"I have no choice in this my wife … my only love." Yami tried unsuccessfully to put his foot down. He did not want to leave her with a fight going unresolved between them. His wife had enough stress on her; any more would only further chance bringing harm on their unborn son. "I must fight Seth. If there were any other way, Ra knows I would do it."

Teana wrapped her arms around his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. "I know. I know too that we are not destined to meet again this life. Your father showed this to me."

"Why would he show you such? It was simply a bad feeling or a nightmare my love. I do not wish you to be upset. It will be bad for you and our son." Yami couldn't believe that his dear father would allow Yami to be separated from his only love.

Teana looked up at him with fear and wisdom in her eyes. "Please understand my love, I saw a vision. Neither our son nor I will survive this night. Please hear me, my Pharaoh and only love. I need you to know that I am ever at your side, and will never abandon nor feel nothing but pride for you – besides my unending love."

"Teana …" Yami didn't want to believe his ears.

"Yami … I know I am right. Your father is trying to warn you that the shadow knows your greatest strength lies in those you love dearly. This duel is a ruse to rip away those you have left, and will not be the last time you fight our friend Seth. Yet only the two of you working together with the Light of Hope can end all of this." Teana had tears streaming down her face. "I just don't understand what my vision meant."

"My love, we will talk about this later. For now go to our rooms and rest, for me and our son." Yami needed all of his strength for the coming duel. It was going to be hard to attack his friend. And Ra would not tear his only son's heart apart.

With a heavy sigh Teana nodded, embracing her beloved tightly. "Best of luck from Ra my husband and only love."

"And we already know that I have that my beloved Queen. A good rest to you and our son, I will return shortly." Yami felt his heart lift with her sweet and tender kiss. Resting his hand on her belly for a moment, he left.

Seth was uncharacteristically sloppy throughout the battle and lost quickly. This did not please Yami. Even when they had mentally strategized battles, Seth had never been beaten so quickly or easily. And then it suddenly became clear to the young Pharaoh. By Ra's eye, NO! Could Teana have been telling him the truth? Ra please, not her … their unborn son!

Yami ran into their bedroom to find his Queen lying on their bed – the sheets dyed red with her blood!

Teana's belly was torn asunder, and she held weakly in her arms was the remains of their dead son. Tears were pouring down her face as she wept for their lost babe. "My love … I tried to save him … I tried to plead for him …"

"Shh. I should have listened to you and hidden both of you away. I am so sorry my love. Father why would you allow this to happen?" Yami cried out in agony.

Teana coughed weakly, her time was nearly spent. "He … tried … to change it, but … you wouldn't listen … love. I saved … Kisara and Solina. They are … hidden until … it is safe. Please … don't forget me. I … I will … find you … again. When you … are reborn … so will … I."

"Teana, how will I know it is you?" Yami felt his heart break. He lost his wife, and son, and dearest friends to this darkness. Now his sister and cousin were gone into hiding for their safety. He was alone.

She smiled up at him with such peace and love in her face and eyes. She gathered her last strength. "I will tell you. Listen for what only I would tell you. What would we have named him?"

"Yugi. He will one day be a King. My love..." Yami couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Hush … no goodbyes. That … would mean forever. We … will find … each other … someday … somehow." And with that her last breath wheezed out of Teana's body and her eyes went cold.

"Teana!"

Yami softly sighed out a whimper as he pulled Téa tighter to his chest. That woke her up, "Pharaoh?"

"Hush Teana, you and our Yugi need your sleep." He was still aching from the past.

Téa easily saw that, so she forgave him for it. "Pharaoh, wake up. Your not in the past any more. It's me, Téa."

"Téa? I'm sorry. I was just remembering."

That shocked her. "What do you remember? If I'm not prying that is."

"You are not prying, love. You helped me to remember it, along with my name I carried from the time my Stepfather went mad until my banishment into the Millennium Puzzle. What you dreamed wasn't the night I ended the games. It was months before. I lost everyone I cared about in one day. Think back, in your dream was there anything else about you that was different from now – something very noticeable."

Téa thought hard, and then her face paled with understanding. "I was pregnant. I remember holding my belly because the running hurt my stomach, but it was better than being attacked. Is that it?"

Yami softly nodded with tears in his eyes as he remembered seeing his Teana holding their dead son tenderly. "Yes. A son. There is a greater danger than Marik, Téa. It was what killed you then … along with our son."

"What happened to me, Pharaoh?" For a moment he really wondered if he should. Téa sighed hard. "Please, or I'll spend the rest of my life wondering if it was my own stupid fault."

"It wasn't your fault, my love. The darkness, whatever it is, it was what killed you and our son. Please, I don't want you to know." Yami shook his head. This was not something to tell Téa.

However, Téa had other ideas. "Please my King."

After a long pause, he relented. "The darkness ripped open your belly and tore out our too young son. The boy never took his first breath for his lungs were not developed. It left you there with our dead child in your arms to bleed to death. I didn't make it to you until the end. You swore we would be reborn together … that we would find one another. When I was trapped in the puzzle I doubted and cursed my father for it."

"Did I tell you how to be sure it was me?" Téa was stunned – that her Yami ever doubted in his long life and that she could be the one he loved ... giving her a chance as his only.

He nodded. "That you would say something that only she would … and you did, my love. Remember what you told me before we slipped into bed?"

"That your Teana is still living and will never abandon you and that she is very proud of you? Is that it?" Téa asked stunned by the turn of events.

Yami smiled as he rubbed her cheeks softly with his thumbs in adoration. "Yes. You once told me that you were ever at my side, and would never abandon nor feel nothing but pride for me – besides your unending love. Téa, you are my sweet Teana reborn. And I will not allow the darkness to take you from me again. But, if we go any further than where we are now, it will come when you are ready. I want you to fulfill all of your dreams."

Téa had tears running down her cheeks by now. "Maybe now you'll listen to me and my bad feelings?"

"Yes, my dearest and only love." Yami softly kissed Téa's forehead, and then her lips. He was pleased when she returned his kiss with equal longing.

Her eyes showed how deep her love still ran for Yami alone, and then the playful side of the same woman of both eras chuckled out for Yami's pleasure. "So, what was your second name?"

"Yami; it meant evil in that time. My stepfather near the end was convinced that I was evil, yet I think before his death his mind returned to him. I remember telling him that I wouldn't take my old name back ... that it would be the name of my first born son."

And then something strange happened. A flash of light, and then there was a man in the room with them. But, this man had the head of a bird … a hawk!

"Father?" Yami spoke reverently, but as stunned as Téa was feeling. Was this really Ra?

"I have returned to you what the darkness stole away, my son." Ra's voice was deep and filling, and quiet all at once.

Pulling Téa into his embrace, Yami kissed her head before answering. "Forgive me of my doubts and curses, father."

She just had to speak too. How often does one get to speak with a God? Besides, she wanted to say that name for the first time since she died long before. "Please, Yami was in pain and grieving. Don't be angry with him."

"As strong willed and determined as your last life little one? She will be quite the bride and Queen once again for you, my favored son. All I ask of you is to end the darkness' hold on our world. And you my dear … Téa is it now?" When Téa nodded, Ra continued. "I do not expect you to follow any path of faith than you are on already. For you have the truth in your heart. Rest well my children, for tomorrow and the next few days will test you both sorely."

Another flash of light, and the couple was alone in the room again.

Téa was stunned. "Yami? Was that really Ra?"

"Yes it was Téa. You've met my blood father. I didn't dare hope you ever would." Yami embraced his love in his joy. His father hadn't stopped loving him, even after all of the hate and curses Yami had yelled after losing his Teana and their friends.

"I really was Teana?"

Yami grinned at that. This was much for his sweet to take at once. "Yes, my only one. But, I won't let the darkness take you from me as it did before."

Téa smiled softly. She was his wife before. But, would he still want her now? "Yami, why do you want to wait? On us I mean."

"We were lucky to have grown up as friends and eventually grew to love one another as our wedding day drew closer. You had no other choices then and accepted that. But, now you have dreams that I don't want to see die. However long it takes, I want to see all of your dreams come true." Yami softly kissed her lips as Téa sighed. It was to wonderful.

Yami deepened their kissed to explore her mouth, and after a moment of stunned surprise Téa followed suit. Soon the kiss was deeper and hotter than either had ever dreamed could become between them. Soon Téa was on her back with Yami covering her with his body, neither breaking the intense kiss until they both needed to breathe.

Both were hungering what could come, but still knew the battles that lay ahead. It was time to get some sleep, no matter how difficult it would be. Yami laid back and opened his arms in invitation to his only love.

Téa smiled as she slid back into his embrace and kissed down his jaw line to his ear. "I love you Yami. That was amazing."

"You're right my goddess, that was amazing and magical. I love you more, my Téa. Sleep well my love."

Téa couldn't hide back her yawn. She laid her head on his chest and breathed in that scent that was only Yami. She could get used to this easily. "You too love."

Both dosed off after a few minutes, thanks to the spell Ra left to help them rest.

The light Ra sent to them hours later woke both lovers. Yami felt the love his father sent, while Téa felt warmth in the beams of light unlike any she had felt in any other morning in her life.

When she shifted in his arms, Yami knew that his Téa was awake. "Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm. Honestly, that was the best sleep of my life. Did you get any sleep?" She smiled worriedly at him. Yes, he had been a Pharaoh in their shared past, but even Yami needed sleep before dueling.

"The best of all my existence since I lost you so long ago. Téa, thank you for not pushing me away. I know that this is much for you to adjust to."

"Yami, I've never had anyone who loved me for who I am and love me enough to let me live my dreams. Thank you for wanting me back." Téa sighed as she snuggled closer to her love. She knew right then, if not for certain before, that this was the only guy she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

He kissed her lips softly but passionately for a moment, and then looked deep into her beautiful eyes. Yes, this was his only love and he would never be with anyone but her. "You are the only woman I will ever want to be with. But, that is for another time. Now we have Marik to deal with. And then you have dreams to make come true. After all of that, we will have time to be together."

"Right." Téa's blue eyes burned with a fire that told Yami he would never be without her at least by phone. But still, for a time, they would be separated.

'_Yugi, can you do me a favor?_' Yami sent into the puzzle with his mind.

Yugi had been awake for a couple hours, but had decided to give the couple some more privacy. Yet he heard the name of his friend when the couple began talking and was never going to forget it. '_Sure, what is it?_'

'_Can you find out about where it is that Téa wants to study dance at?_'

Yugi knew exactly what it was that Yami wanted to do – even if it hurt both of them, Yugi wanted to do it for his oldest friend too. '_New York._'

'_But surely there are many dance schools in that state?_' Yami already felt his heart ripping, and that Yugi shared the same feelings of seeing Téa go. But it was her sweetest dream, and both were prepared to do whatever it took to make it come true.

Yugi thought hard to the times he and Téa had talked alone about her dreams. '_The School of American Ballet. That was the one she told me about. It is the home school for the New York City Ballet Company. That is her goal, but it is prestigious, Yami._'

Yami felt frustrated already. But he wouldn't give up on Téa's dream so easily. After all she and the others had never given up on him or Yugi through all of their adventures so far. '_Most of it comes down to Téa's ability, but we can do the lay work for her at the least._'

'_Right._' Yugi could feel that Yami needed a little more time with their friend before getting ready for the day.

Yami was pulled out of his conversation by Téa's voice. "I'm sorry Téa, I was talking to Yugi. What were you saying?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She laid her head back down on his chest with an odd expression on her face.


	3. 3

The Past Returns

Chapter: 3?

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh and all of its components (characters, places, items, etc) are the property of Kazuki Takahashi (© 1996).

Synopsis: An AR of the Battle City Tournament arc seeing as I have only watched up to where Yami and Yugi defeated the Silent One for the God Card Ishizu (?).

As Yami and Téa admit their feelings and start their relationship down a new path, New Millennium items are disclosed to the gang, Seto, and Mokuba – the Manacles of Time and Power. Each could only be welded by two distinct women – the younger sister and cousin of the Pharaoh! Two young women appear, each wearing one of the Manacles! Are they Yami's family? And do they come just in time to help against a dark foe that has been waiting for the right time to strike?

Rating: R for the vivid and ugly death of Teana and the old Egypt group.

* * *

Téa rushed through her shower. The new outfit she had brought with her to their hiding spot she hoped that Yami would like. A pair of mid-calf high black boots in place of her usual brown ones, she loved the gold design along the top that matched with the gold thread used to put the shoes together. A dark blue denim short skirt she had only bought the day before – just before Yami caught up to them.

She thought about what happened the previous day. Their enemy threatened her and their friends … just like they had been so long before. Téa shook the memory from her thoughts. She had to focus on the moment at hand.

Quickly she tucked the light yellow blouse in the skirt top. Then she took the collar and snapped it closed behind her neck. The back was open, and there was a heart cut out on the front. The sales woman had called it a sweetheart keyhole opening. Téa couldn't help but smile at that and the thought of how her sweetheart might take this dramatic change in clothing.

Finally she slid on the long jacket. Dark blue denim like the skirt, it was comfortably snug in the bodice and then it flared out only slightly down to just above her mid thighs. She buttoned two buttons on her stomach – leaving the top open to show the heart clearly, and the bottom wide open.

Before she could grab her purse, there was a knock on the door that separated her and Yugi/Yami's rooms. "Hey Téa, are you decent?"

"Yugi, I think that you have been hanging around Joey too much lately!" Téa admonished the young man who walked in with a shocked look on his face.

"Wow, you are a knock out and a half in that outfit Téa!"

She blushed hotly. "Thanks. Think Yami will like it?"

'_Like what you two?_' Now that he knew Téa could hear him, Yami was happier. Would he one day be able to speak to her without Yugi hearing their conversation?

Yugi too wondered that. "I think that he should see this for himself."

In moments, Yami was once again in control. His eyes widened in shock. And that worried Téa. "Do you like it?"

"Téa, I never thought that you could be so ravishing!" Yami quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms lovingly.

She giggled as she snuggled close to him. "Looks like you do like my outfit. I'm glad, I was so worried you wouldn't."

For a moment all was calm in their lives. Yugi adored both of his friends, and only wanted them both to be happy. His friendship was one both lovers treasured. But, all too soon the moment was gone.

"Hey love birds!" Joey chuckled as he banged on Téa's door. At least Tristan acted a little more mature about the situation. "Joey, will you cool it! Yugi might be in there with Téa, and not the spirit."

"Come on in you guys!" Téa chuckled. But she planted a kiss on Yami's lips fast before they came in with Mai, Serenity, and Yugi's grandpa; that last face was completely unexpected, "Oh, hi Mr. Motou."

The three didn't know how to react. How was Yugi's grandfather going to take this?

"Well, I believe that all of you have an interesting story for me and these two young ladies." The look on his face told everyone that he wasn't going to wait for later.

They all sat down and took turns telling the long story; Yugi even came forward again before returning to the puzzle so Yami could finish with what came about the night before - including announcing the only name he knew of his own. Once they were done Solomon Motou sat there contemplating for a few moments. "So you are saying that Yugi didn't always fight his own duels?"

"No, I did aid him as he needed me. However, I know that Yugi is an excellent duelist himself." Yami quickly defended his vessel.

Solomon looked hard over at him. "And how is it that you know this?"

"I have seen him duel many times on his own, and he won many duels I thought were lost. He amazes me, and I once was the greatest in the world." Yami said strong. No one would question Yugi's skill or heart in his presence.

"Well then, we had better get the two of you and Joey out there to prove it. After all, my two grandsons can't save the world if they sit in here all day – right?" Solomon smiled as he hugged Yami – stunning the one time Pharaoh.

'_Yugi, what does your grandfather mean?_'

Yugi wiped away his joy filled tears of pride. '_He sees you as his grandson as well. In his eyes he's your grandfather in this life. Guess that makes us cousins, huh?_'

'_No Yugi, this makes us brothers. And I could not ask for a better brother._' Yami returned Solomon's hug. The young Pharaoh was grateful that he again had a family to call his own. "Thank you … grandfather."

Téa and the others smiled on. She was happy for her love and her best friend. She had overheard their conversation and fought to keep from chuckling. If all went right with the world, her best friend would one day be her brother-in-law! '_I'm so happy for you guys!_'

And then the television switched itself on! On the screen was Ishizu! "Hello my Pharaoh and Queen Teana. I need to see you and your court that have surfaced as soon as is possible."

"Where Ishizu?" Yami worried. Something had to be happening.

"At the museum. It is of vital importance."

Téa felt like shivering, but fought it off. "It might take some time for us to get there. After all, who knows how many duelists there are between here and there?"

Ishizu smiled. Yes, the former Queen still resided within this young woman. "I considered that possibility and have a car waiting on all of you downstairs. I will see you shortly."

And with that the television was again off. Joey too went off. "What's going on? And who was that? And how did she turn the TV on like that?"

Téa sighed. Joey sure knew when to explode. "That was Ishizu, the woman who told us about Yami's past. And she turned the TV on through the magic of her Millennium item."

"And we had better hurry to that car. Who knows what she has to tell us." Yami stood up and then switched places with Yugi. "Yeah, it sounded important … whatever it is."

* * *

At the museum they all met up with Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba! "So you have been called by Ishizu as well, Yugi?"

"You too Kaiba? I wonder what Ishizu wants with all of us?" Yugi was worried, along with the rest of the group.

Seto was worried as well, but he hid it under his mask. Only had Mokuba ever seen Seto's vulnerable side and that was the way he intended to keep it. "All I wonder is when we are going to have our duel."

"You'll have it soon enough Seto. For now, let's go see what Ishizu has called us about." Yugi had seen the power behind Seto's Egyptian God Card, and was sure that he wasn't ready to face it just yet.

"Agreed."

Once the group went into the museum, two who had been watching them from the shadows across the street came out. Two young women both fought of their tears.

One had dark hair that reached to the backs of her knees and had bands of blonde streaked through black. "They are together … all of them! Even Shimon has returned my cousin."

"Yes. Seth is there too. But the spell is still wrapped tightly around his soul and heart. Will we be able to free him or is history doomed to repeat itself?" The other whispered in fear. Her platinum blonde hair was just as Seto knew it in his dreams.

Not far from them was a Rare Card Hunter. Marik knew that he had a situation. '_So the legendary Princesses were real. And now they have returned. This could work into my favor, or ruin my plans! I must make sure they stay out of this tournament._'

And then he saw their battle decks. '_So, they are both duelists? This might make things interesting. I will have to keep an eye on them both._'

* * *

Sorry that it took so long. I've had so many wonderful compliments on this. The only problem is that they have restarted the Battle City arc. So, it may be sometime before I get very deep into this story. I know most people hated cliff hangers, but this seemed the best way to end this chapter. 


	4. 4

The Past Returns

Chapter: 4?

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh and all of its components (characters, places, items, etc) are the property of Kazuki Takahashi (© 1996).

Synopsis: An AR of the Battle City Tournament arc seeing as I have only watched up to where Yami and Yugi defeated the Silent One for the God Card Isis (?).

As Yami and Téa admit their feelings and start their relationship down a new path, New Millennium items are disclosed to the gang, Seto, and Mokuba – the Manacles of Time and Power. Each could only be welded by two distinct women – the younger sister and cousin of the Pharaoh! Two young women appear, each wearing one of the Manacles! Are they Yami's family? And do they come just in time to help against a dark foe that has been waiting for the right time to strike?

Rating: R for the vivid and ugly death of Teana and the old Egypt group.

* * *

Ishizu stood in the entryway as she had the first time she met Seto. This time she had a serious expression on her face and spoke quickly before turning to walk away. "I am glad to see all of you."

"Hold on, Ishizu." Seto growled. "What do you want of me and my little brother?"

Ishizu looked over her shoulder as if she refused to be denied. "That is something you will learn quickly enough, Seto Kaiba. Now follow me, for time is far too short."

That was a shock; the woman would always speak in such riddles yet never so curtly. The group followed her to the room she had revealed the truth to Yugi, Yami, Téa, and Seto. Joey and Tristan were in shock the second their eyes saw the tablet. Joey went off, "hey, hey, hey! How come those two guys look like Yugi and Kaiba?"

Téa shook her head, "because that was them nearly five thousand years ago, Joey."

"Yes and no, Queen Teana," Ishizu interrupted.

Seto was not in the mood for shocks, "what did you call her?"

Without ovation, Ishizu touched her Millennium necklace. Instantly they were all transported into the past. The group found themselves in an ancient meeting room in the middle of the morning. Téa liked how bright and light this vision was compared to her strange dream. Yami rested his hand on her shoulder and they both smiled, until they noticed that Yugi was standing next to them and he looked solid ... real.

Yugi silently took a step closer to Yami and they both reached out for one another; both expected that their hands would pass through one another's without hindrance as they have always in the past. Yet they were both firm and could be touched! Yugi beamed as he hooked his thumb against the Pharaoh's and gripped Yami's hand in a way he had wanted to for so long. "It is nice to finally hold tight to my honored vessel."

"Right back at you, Pharaoh," Yugi beamed before embracing his friend.

Yami held his friend close, because without this young man the lost Pharaoh knew that he would be still trapped within the Millennium Puzzle. The boy meant the world to him, and to Yami's true love. Once Yugi was done and had taken a small step back, Yami took Téa into his arms and smiled.

Seto was in shock, "Two Yugi's?"

"No, I'm the real Yugi. This is the ancient Pharaoh Yami. He was trapped in my Millennium Puzzle for over five thousand years until I put it together. Now we share my body until the world is safe again." Yugi explained.

Seto disliked that. "So, you don't fight your own duels then?"

"Not every duel, however you can be assured that even dueling as a team a majority of the times you have faced us it was against me, Kaiba." Yami said strongly.

"And will so again, Yami. But this time I will defeat you after I defeat Yugi." Seto vowed. It all felt so familiar to him that he was truly afraid that all of this was not mere illusion – a possibility he did not want to accept.

They walked out onto the balcony into the sunshine and were stunned at the scene before them all. Each of them saw themselves as they once were in the past, with the exception of Mokuba. The moment seemed frozen in time.

Joey chuckled, "Hey, there's Duke Devlin! And look, he and Tristan's wearing skirts!"

"So are you, dweeb." Tristan blushed and growled.

"What!" Joey looked only to discover that Tristan was right! "No Way!"

Ignoring the pair, Seto walked over to see where his past self was smirking as he stood looking over the balcony edge. Below them was a group of boys frozen in place during the middle of them running around in a game of some sort. Among them was his little brother, but that was impossible! "Is this more of your games, Ishizu?"

A new voice pierced the tension, visibly startling both Yami and Seto. "Ishizu has never played games with you, Seto. She speaks the truth you fear because of the shadows that are bound as tightly within your soul as they were five millennia ago."

"You can't be!" Seto choked out in fear and shock.

Yami on the other hand had eyes that were filled with hope and joy, "Kisara?"

The ivory hood of the right figure dropped to shatter Seto's arguments for the most part. In everything, this was the young woman whose face haunted his dreams at night. The platinum blonde that he had seen in his dreams ever since his first duel against Yugi Motou, "Kisara ... I know that name ... your face ..."

Kisara slowly walked over to Seto and rested her hand on his cheek tenderly. "You are remembering, but the shadows are making you afraid of the past. They drive you to ignore what was because if you learn the truth the evil loses what power it draws from your spirit."

Seto shook his head yet leaned into her sweet touch. It was like a cool breeze on a hot day, "it can't be. I decide my path."

"Yes, you do. However, the shadows block from you possibilities, hiding some paths that it does not wish for you to explore. In that, the evil controls you." The second figure pointed out before dropping her hood and beaming at Yami. "Did you really think that brat would show up without me?"

Kisara glared over her shoulder at her cousin, "look who is talking about being a brat. She who always made her uncle cringe at the mention of her name and the word incident in the same breath."

Yami chuckled as he accepted fully that he was no longer alone. "Kisara does have you there, Solina."

"Hey! Two on one is not any fairer than it was back home!" Solina growled.

"Whining does nothing to change the fact that you and trouble always went hand in hand." Seto snapped and then went wide eyed in shock at his own words, stepping away from the young woman a part of him wanted to hold close. Though he hated seeing the pain in her eyes as he backed from her touch, Seto wasn't about to give in that easily to the fantasy Yugi and his friends seemed to love. "What is happening to me?"

A bright light flooded the scene — sharpening and intensifying the vistas of all gathered. "We have come to undo the wrong committed by one of our own."

Once the light left, there was an ancient winged Egyptian woman standing before them all. Téa drew closer to Yami in fear as she stuttered out. "Who are you?"

"You need not fear me, once Queen of the Forgotten Kingdom. At last, I am able to set the Universe right as is my place." The woman nodded a bow to the couple.

Instantly Yami knew who was before them, "Ma'at."

"Huh? Who's she, Yami?" Joey asked in a usual shout.

Yami was used to Joey's behaviors, and knew the Goddess before them too knew them just as well or even better than he did. "This is, Ma'at, the ancient goddess of truth and universal order, Joey."

Seto gave a distrusting glare at the woman. Something in his soul hated her instantly. Yet he wanted to grab Kisara and hide her along with Mokuba behind him to shield to pair from this woman. This view deepened when she beamed at him directly. "You again wish to defend them from any who might take them from you. Very good once Seth, the revered High Priest who was family by blood and in the Heart of the young Pharaoh but still is everything in the heart of his sister."

Kisara blushed at that last part when Seto looked at her in shadowed hope. Yami's chest too burned with hope. "Who attacked us, Ma'at?"

"Your celestial grandmother, Neith, and the God, Anubis, who took full control of a sorcerer ages ago. The sorcerer you defeated before the heart of darkness challenged you, forcing you to sacrifice your soul for the people of Egypt and the world. This darkness unfortunately then and even now holds control of them both."

When Kisara shuttered slightly, Seto pulled her subconsciously behind him where Mokuba had naturally gravitated in search of security. Seto disliked being played, and if there was anything playing him the time had come for the game to end. "Why?"

Ma'at smiled on the wary young man. "Because of the wrong you set out to right long ago without even knowing it."

Yugi slowly remembered, "Reuniting me with my lost sister."

That gained a nod from Ma'at. Téa raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me that this is going to go further into the past than any of us have ever gone."

"It does Lost Queen. We must travel back to the innocence, before the Gods warred among themselves and used mortals to battle. Before the darkness took form." Another brilliant light slipped the group further into an unseeing past.

Before them were Aknamkamon and his younger brother, Aknadin. Before these two was a weary old man and a frightened, young girl who couldn't be more than eleven if that! "Pharaoh Aknamkamon was wed to a young Princess called Innana who was not of age to bear children. Her father, Marduk, had sent the girl into the marriage in hopes to gain troops and guard his child from the Nomad invaders that attacked their Kingdom."

Yami and Kisara felt lumps grow within each of their throats before the weakly called out, "Grandfather."

Ma'at nodded, "Yes, unfortunately, this was not to help, as his kingdom was overthrown by the invaders and Marduk perished before word of need reached his son-in-law's Kingdom. Royal law demanded that Innana produce an heir to the throne before one year of marriage was to pass or face returning to her homelands in disgrace. Her return promised that the girl would perish or be treated as a common harem servant."

Téa cuddled close to Yami while Yugi stood before the couple to guard them. This pleased Ma'at, because it showed the three were still a strong family – despite their being unwise of the entire truth. She altered the scene to show Aknamkamon praying to the ancient Gods and Goddesses for help. "Aknamkamon had grown to adore his young bride as both mate and friend."

Yami looked upon his Téa, understanding his human father's feelings in full. Then the scene changed drastically. Two ethereal beings suddenly appeared and filled the temple room with light. One was a man who had the head of a falcon and the other was a woman with the head of a cat! Yami and Kisara were stunned; here were both of their fathers in one room. Mokuba showed his intelligence at that moment. "That is the Sun God Ra and Bastet, the fertility Goddess."

"Very good young one, yes," Ma'at smiled and nodded. "The pair agreed to help Aknamkamon in his wish, but plainly stated he would only be the child's human father. The infant's blood was that of a God and regarded as equally divine as the babe's blood father. In addition, the birth of divine child would cost their mother the ripening of her womb; Innana would never again bear a child. To all of this Aknamkamon agreed without a single thought to how undermined he would one day feel. As Bastet did not want to hold either sex greater than the other, she set two babes into the young Queen's womb."

The scene again changed to the young Queen of Egypt holding two babies – a son and a daughter. A son whose hair was red with the rise and set of the sun, golden with its midday rays, and in places darkened with its shadow that often spelled doom to a people. His sister's hair was silver as the light of the Goddess Moon. The scene began to move and showed how happy with her twins the young mother was. Innana began to hum and cuddle her babies close. Aknamkamon slid into the room and saw how beautiful his two stepchildren were. Yami and Kisara smiled at the picture of their mother so happy. They wished life had remained this content for their family.

Innana offered their son to her husband with a bright smile on her face. "What shall we call them, my King?"

That was eerily similar to the final question Teana asked Yami of their dead child moments before she too perished. Yami shivered as he drew Téa closer to his side for comfort. It had unnerved her as well and the contact of Yami was all that eased her sorrow.

Aknamkamon smiled on his boy, "Yugi, for I know that he will one day be a great King who will be a great ruler."

Baby Yugi squirmed happily at that before being set back into the arms of his human mother. Téa beamed up at the fully-grown Yami and how calm seeing his infancy made him. "Once I was called Yugi? Perhaps that is why I gave that name to the child we lost."

Téa nodded and hugged her love. Seto was confused by this, "What child? What are the two of you talking about?"

Ma'at smiled indulgently at the struggling young man, "you shall learn of that in time, Seto Kaiba."

Then Aknamkamon took up his only daughter. Already his saw such great wisdom hidden within her morning sky blue eyes ... the girl was destined for greatness as well. "And you my daughter, you will be called Kisara."

Unlike her brother, baby Kisara settled comfortably into the hands of her stepfather seemingly in gratitude. The grown Kisara smiled and rested her head on Seto's shoulder as she took a more possessive position at his side. Surprising himself, Seto did not move. It was odd, but he felt a kind of comfort in the sensation. It was as if he felt a small part of his anger pull away. Not like Yugi or Yami (whichever of them had hit him with that light show long before), this was not tearing and brutal. The feeling was of warmth and support Seto had only received from his little brother in real life.

Ma'at went on before Seto was urged to fight his comfort, "Aknamkamon had no idea which God had fathered his stepchildren and might not have acknowledge that secret to the Kingdom."

The light brought the group closer to the future, but only by a few days. Aknamkamon and Innana, along with several others, were on the main balcony. The Royal parents each held one child, preparing to present the two heirs to their people. Then the scene began to move. Before Aknamkamon could step forward and present his son, a bright light filled the area and a voice whispered into Aknamkamon's ear, "Remember Pharaoh, they are to be shown the same honor as the God who gave them life in your Queen's womb."

A beat later, both babies hovered in the air in invisible hands. Remembering the voice well, Aknamkamon suddenly realized that the God who had implanted his Queen was Ra himself! The god the city asked for protection from in the hours of light was the father of the King's heirs! Barely showing his shock and sudden fear, Aknamkamon called out to the crowd. "My people we have been blessed twice over by Ra! For the children brought into this world by my Queen are of the God's seed! Blessed be my Kingdom's heirs, Yugi and Kisara."

Ma'at explained what could not bee seen, "The people cheered, but Aknamkamon was already growing jealous and angry. He would not have an heir of his own seed, and his bloodline could very well end with him. He had no idea his brother had a family of his own."

Yami sighed, "All this time, I thought he loved me."

Téa rubbed his back, knowing how it felt to know that in truth a parent despises you. "I'm sure he did in some part of his heart. And even if he didn't, all that matters now is that you are loved by your blood father, sister, cousin, our friends, and by me."

"Too true, my Téa, and yet that possibility will always hurt." Yami admitted.

Kisara sighed, but was grateful when, automatically, Seto drew her slightly closer to himself and accepted her head resting again on his shoulder – this time next to his neck.

"The Gods too were angry at the double birth. Ra asked for no permission, nor was there any other Gods asked to become the honored father. Most supported Ra's decision and new position, but there were those who cared not for the groveling of a single human. His mother, Neith, was enjoying the battles and having her say in what was to come as the Goddess of destiny. Ra knew she would never agree and so did not consult her, in a manner taking her calling without any consideration. This angered Neith and for this she refused to acknowledge her half-human grandchildren, going so far as to vow to use them to end the world." Ma'at explained.

Joey shuttered, "that is one scary idea."


	5. 5

The Past Returns

Chapter: 5?

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh and all of its components (characters, places, items, etc) are the property of Kazuki Takahashi (© 1996).

Synopsis: An AR of the Battle City Tournament arc seeing as I have only watched up to where Yami and Yugi defeated the Silent One for the God Card Isis (?).

As Yami and Téa admit their feelings and start their relationship down a new path, New Millennium items are disclosed to the gang, Seto, and Mokuba – the Manacles of Time and Power. Each could only be welded by two distinct women – the younger sister and cousin of the Pharaoh! Two young women appear, each wearing one of the Manacles! Are they Yami's family? And do they come just in time to help against a dark foe that has been waiting for the right time to strike?

Rating: R for the vivid and ugly death of Teana and the old Egypt group.

* * *

The moment the two women entered the corridor of Nowhere between the living and the dead to Hall of Judgment, a sparrow-hawk cried out and hovered above them. Seker was curious. "It is not like you to bring the living across, Isis."

At their feet, there rose a serpent who hissed, "Especially a living demigoddess. Hail daughter of Ra."

"Hail Mertseger and to you as well, Seker. Anubis wrongfully stole the Ka of my only love." Kisara explained.

This angered both God and Goddess. Mertseger hissed angrily, "that is what he hid from us as he rushed off without so much as a hello!"

"Then the Priest Seth lives again?" Seker asked.

Isis nodded, "he did until my stepson interfered. Zorck is trying my patience thin."

Mertseger nodded to Kisara, "we will accompany you as well, daughter of Ra."

"My thanks to you both," Kisara prayed that they were not too late.

When the four entered the Judgment Hall, Kisara was happy to see the spirit force of Seto Kaiba in human shape before the Gods. It was wrapped in shadows that at last could be seen. Seto was in an angry stance, while Osiris looked unemotional as his wife. "We have been awaiting you four."

Only then did Seto look to see Kisara and smile at her. His playful side that was the same as it had been five thousand years before showed for her in his wink and the sparkle in his eyes. Here he was free of the influence the shadows held on him in life. He rested his palm on his heart and then moved it towards her, showing whom his heart belonged to and giving the young Princess new hope.

Before Osiris were the four sons of Horus, all of who attended and helped to guard their grandfather. Kisara recognized them all. Human headed Imset, ape-headed Hapy, falcon-headed Qebehsenuf, and jackal-headed Duamutef. Smirking at Kisara to the left, beside the grim monster Ammut – the Devourer – was Anubis in the form of the sorcerer he took over. She saw that Anubis was about to set Seto's heart onto the balance!

"A voice speaks out against this judgment, my dear husband and brother." Isis announced.

Osiris showed no hint of emotion at this, "speak Kisara, daughter of Ra."

"Seto's Ka was stolen from his living body as a means to gain my hand in marriage against my will and the will of my father." Kisara knew with some Gods it was best to get straight to the point, Osiris more so than any other.

"Who are you to say if a body is dead or living?" Anubis challenged.

Showing her temper or crying would do no good for her only love, so Kisara decided to attack with her heart and mind. "Seto was breathing and standing when my grandmother sent her shadows to attack him. Yes, his body was harmed and much of his life force suffered for this. However, I granted him a portion of my natural healing as a Demigoddess, which returned him to full strength and health. Only after this did you steal his Ka."

"This you did not reveal to us, Anubis." Osiris charged his child. The boy was in troubles he could aid against despite the fact that he wished to do so. Thought it was unseen, such tore at the King of the Dead's soul.

At this, Kisara was relieved to see Seto's heart float back into his spirit's form. The judgment was postponed! Anubis was enraged, "He is dead!"

"You are not to speak as to what life is to end and what life is not, son." Osiris chastised his boy. "Yet, this is causing great trouble in the worlds. A judgment is called for and something must be sacrificed."

Kisara was overjoyed at Seto's spirit gathering her into his arms. In this place, the darkness held no hold over him. "I love only you, my Kisara."

She kissed his cheek in her joy, "as I love only you, my Seth ... my Seto."

Isis took her place behind her husband next to their sister, Nephthys, and hoped for the best in this situation. "One must stay while the other is free to return to living."

That tore Seto's true heart. He loved his Kisara, but he also loved his little brother. He could not abandon his love or his brother. Kisara knew this pain as well. She had only regained her brother a few minutes and was now forced to choose between her love and dear sibling. Still, they would give up anything for one another.

Seto kissed the lips of his only love, "take care of Mokuba for me."

"No, you take care of Yami and Yugi for me." Kisara whimpered. "I came here to bring you back as I vowed to Mokuba. It swore I would do all in my power to bring you back to him. That includes sacrificing myself."

Bes arrived at this moment. The dwarf God that brought happiness to homes was the one who saw a compromise. "Could not the magic used to free his soul against his will be undone with a vow taken from the child of Ra that no such further acts of magic will be knowingly done by her? Could that not satisfy the need for a sacrifice?"

"NO!" Anubis roared in frustration. "She is mine! I saw it for myself!"

Kisara showed all the regal attitude and power her bloodline and birth procured and bred into her spirit. "The future is not set into stone nor is it you to dictate my fate. My father refused your pleas for my hand and I agree with him."

"He has not accepted the offer this puny mortal who cannot fight his own demons could make!" Anubis argued.

Ra lit the hall as he arrived. Only then did new tears fill Kisara's eyes, "Father!"

"I am here, my daughter." His voice echoed in the room just before his child wrapped her arms around his waist. It was the first time that father and daughter had held one another lovingly in memory since he held both she and her twin brother before the kingdom of Egypt.

This pleased Seto, his love was so loved by her blood father.

Osiris nodded to the All Father, "Grandfather."

Kisara had never taken into consideration how her heritage connected her to the ancient Gods! This made Osiris her nephew and Anubis her Great-nephew! It too stunned Seto.

Ra was angry at what had befallen his daughter and her love, "Why is there still arguing about this injustice?"

Osiris hated when his Grandfather had to intercede, "my son still wishes to make aunt Kisara his bride."

Looking up at her father, Kisara found her only hope in him, "Father, I hate him. He has stolen my only love's Ka!"

"This puny mortal is not worthy of her body!" Anubis charged.

Seto glared at the scum that would steal Kisara's freedom, "you are worthy of neither her hand nor her heart!"

"Silence you mortal trash!" Anubis spat.

"Enough!" Ra roared. "I rejected your plea for my daughter's hand in marriage, Anubis! I have yet to hear this man's offer."

Seto knew that money and power were nothing to Gods, "I offer all I have, all I am, and all I will become to your daughter. Such is all a man should offer a woman and truly be considered sincere."

Kisara smiled up at her father and nodded her acceptance of Seto's offer. All that Ra wished for his beloved daughter was her happiness. "I cannot speak of your offer until the shadows that bind your will and spirit are defeated, Seto."

"I can accept that." Seto knew it would be a hard fight, but was willing to do anything for his love.

Osiris prayed all that his dear aunt longed for would be granted as well as his son's Ba to be freed. "Do you both accept Bes' compromise?"

Walking into the loving embrace of her true love, Kisara saw that this journey and her healing his body strengthened fire in his soul. Yet, she wondered if this would be enough to help him. "I accept."

Knowing it would be a time before they would be in one another's arms again, Seto pulled Kisara close and took in her sweet scent. "I agree, but ask for a few moments with Kisara before we return."

Osiris nodded and the pair suddenly moved into a room where they were alone. Seto held his beloved close, "I knew you wouldn't give up on me, Kisara."

"I vowed to never and shall hold my word to you true." She whispered as she took in his power and love for her. "None will take your place at my side, Seth ... Seto."

He kissed her head and gave her a genuine smile, "when I am free at last, I will be both only to you, my Kisara."

For a time, they stood there holding one another. Osiris saw that each was healing and the fire of their souls and true love slowly became replenished of their own wills - not by interference of either. The King of the Dead found hope in this. So too did his good wife, "there is hope still yet."

"Just as my hope in your return never wavered, my only."

* * *

WARNING: Unless someone can find a site where there are transcripts of the show – as all of my episodes were destroyed in 2004's hurricane Charley and the following displacement prevented me from viewing much of the show, including the last of Battle City – then starting next chapter the entire series is completely altered. All I have is the opening Duel of Yugi vs. Bakura in the Battle City Finals.

I hope that all of you enjoy how I am tying in the movie with this. Oh, and I wondered if anyone is curious as to what Yugi has to do with all of this past stuff?


End file.
